


Неотправленные письма

by FeliciaIdzuru



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Romantic Fluff, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaIdzuru/pseuds/FeliciaIdzuru
Summary: Тина не смогла сказать всего в тот день, когда Ньют отправилась обратно в Англию. Не решилась и во время их долгой переписки, оставляя неотправленные письма в далёкий ящик рабочего стола. Но сегодня выбора у Гольдштейн больше не оставалось — ещё одного года молчания она попросту не выдержит.





	1. Неотправленные письма

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторые имена и термины взяты из украинской локализации, так как русский перевод немножечко так заставляет моё сердечко страдать. Поэтому просьба не указывать такие моменты как "аврор" и "Квинни" как ошибку — так мною изначально и задумывалось.
> 
> Писались ещё до выхода вторых "Фантастических тварей" в 2016 году, поэтому в тегах указан AU. Решила кинуть сюда тоже.

Скамандер* — фамилия, чернилами въевшаяся в память. Ньют — имя, которое из разу в раз повторяют уста. Вместе они создают перед глазами образ, заставляющий сердце Тины трепетать.

Тогда на пароме она не решилась. Смеялась в ответ на лёгкую улыбку, застывшую на уголках её губ, но сказать так и не смогла. Ньют пообещала писать ей письма, на том их прощание и закончилось.

Каждую весточку из Англии Гольдштейн ждала с нетерпением, на несколько минут отвлекаясь от просмотров документов ради прочтения. Конверты писем пахли солью и, — едва ощутимо, — травами. В такие моменты волшебница ненадолго даже уходила воспоминаниями в сказочный заповедник, хранящийся в чемодане магозоолога. Размашистые буквы то спотыкались в спешке друг об друга, то растягивались на полряда, но к чудному почерку подруги за месяца переписки девушка привыкла. Больше времени уходило на ответы. Не потому, что времени у аврора** извечно не хватало и дела её заводили в самые разнообразные места города. Всё оказывается намного проще: Тина боялась. Боялась потерять свою драгоценную Скамандер, что больше не увидит её здесь, в Нью-Йорке, не почувствует знакомые запахи соли и трав. Поэтому снова и снова молчала, убеждая себя, что решится высказать всё при встрече. Обязательно решится.

За год с немногим писем накопилось целое множество, и каждое из них бережно складывалось в ухоженную, аккуратную коробку в её офисе. Квини заглядывать в неё даже не пришлось, последнее время в мыслях сестры только и было слышно: «Ньют, Ньют, Ньют».

— Она приезжает на этой неделе, да? — мягко спрашивает златовласка за обедом, как умеет только она.

— Да, приезжает, — говорит без особого энтузиазма, почти что клюёт носом стол. Последнее расследование отняло у неё слишком много сил.

Всю ночь Гольдштейн не спалось. Мыслями она возвращалась к тем заветным строкам: «Когда ты будешь читать это письмо, мой корабль уже отправится в Америку». Вспоминала растрёпанные светло-каштановые кудри, синее уютное пальто, шарф цветов Пуффендуя. Успела подумать даже о чемодане и портрете незнакомца, сокрытом от любопытных глаз в темноте каморки. Но время для сомнений уже подходит к концу — ещё несколько лет она выдержать не сможет.

«Я знаю, это неправильно». Время — почти полдень, спешит к условленному месту встречи.  
«Ты удивительна, Ньют, и я счастлива, что встретила тебя». Каблучки стучат по асфальту, бежит. «Ты значишь для меня даже больше, чем нужно. Ты для меня не знакомая, не подружка. Ты нечто большее. Я понимаю, это так странно и глупо...»

А она будто и не изменилась вовсе. Всё такая же немного неряшливая, с взбалмошным хаосом на голове и россыпью блеклых веснушек на щеках. И неимоверно милая, для Тины это как никогда очевидно. Снежинки тают на её собственных горящих щеках, и Гольдштейн снова вспоминает тот день: молчание, обещания, неловкие слова. «О нет», — думает невольно про себя, когда сердце в её груди неистово стучит, отзывается эхом в ушах. — «Только не снова».

— Давно не виделись, — улыбается Скамандер так же, как тогда: тепло, легко, обезоруживающе. Так улыбаться умела только эта чудная англичанка.

— Год и один месяц.

Конечно же, волшебница считала — с тех пор, как начала думать о ней слишком много. Даже сейчас всё происходящее девушке казалось сном, слишком хорошим для того, чтобы оказаться правдой.

— Так ты надолго к нам?

— Ещё не знаю, — вдруг спохватившись, Скамандер зашарила по карманам пальто в поисках чего-то одного ей известного. — Зависит от того, что ты ответишь на это.

Маленький смятый конверт нашёлся в кармане, уже потрёпаный и пожелтевший от сырости. Дрожащими пальцами Гольдштейн открывает его и не сразу понимает, что написано на пергаменте. Осознание приходит лишь спустя секунды: одно предложение, четыре слова, от каждого веет приторной сладостью духов. Аврор долго не думает, хватая Ньют в охапку, чувствуя, как холодные руки прижимают её к себе в ответ.

Письмо, которое Тина писала пол ночи, так и осталось забыто ими в кармане её пиджака. Оказалось, у них обеих была целая коллекция не отправленных писем с глупыми признаниями и сентиментальными нежностями. Но это уже тоже не имело для них такого большого значения.

* * *

* — тут и дальше фамилия Саламандр заменён на Скамандер, Голдстейн на Гольдштейн

** — в русской локализации фильма — мракоборец


	2. Дело в шляпе

У Нью-Йорка ритм свой — Ньют ещё не совсем привыкла к нему, но научилась понимать. В эту пору года, такую серую и дождливую, он даже напоминал ей Лондон, но только блеклостью красок и царящей на улицах слякотью. Суть его от этого не изменилась, он всё ещё оставался другим. Ни чуждым, ни родным — просто иным.   
  
В Нью-Йорке было место волшебству, но здесь оно тесно сплетается с духом эпохи и будто обретает прагматичность американских волшебников. Хозяйственные чары — одни из самых простых, и потому в уютной квартирке сестёр Гольдштейн кровати сами застилаются, ингредиенты сплетаются в прекрасные блюда и окна закрываются на ночь, дабы не впускать внутрь уличный холод. Не сказать, что Скамандер не любит дожди: магозоолог любила говорить, что в каждой погоде есть свои плюсы. Тина же при всём желании найти их не могла, в особенности сейчас, когда мысли хаосом смешались в голове от прилива адреналина и вся она в погоне за преступником промокла до нитки.   
  
— Отвратительный день, — шепчет озлобленно, тихо, снимая тесный плащ.   
  
От внимания Ньют это не ускальзывает. Про себя замечает: Гольдштейн на взводе, это заметно в её рваных движениях и том, как небрежно бросает аврор на кресло продырявленную шляпу. Как это часто бывает, она не дожидается вопросов, рассказывая обо всём ярко, с подробностями вроде игры в прятки в множественных жилых районах города и той случайности, по которой слетевшая с её головы шляпа оказалась единственной жертвой во всём этом безобразии.   
  
— Это был подарок Квинни, — говорит Тина с досадой, немного даже сожалением.   
  
— Мы что-то придумаем, — улыбается Скамандер легко, лучезарно.   
  
Иногда Гольдштейн кажется, что улыбка у неё такая одна не только на весь город, а и на весь мир. Аврор любуется едва заметными морщинками в уголках её глаз, веснушками, — этими тёмными созвездиями застывшими на бледных щеках, — и тонкой линией губ. Успокаивающими движениями магозоолог очерчивает скулы американки, заводит за ухо прядь тёмных волос, и Тина чувствует себя одурманенной этой нежностью. У камина Гольдштейн становится настолько тепло, что она и сама не замечает, как её клонит в сон и недовольства в ней становится всё меньше, пока оно и вовсе не исчезает.   
  
— Разберусь с этим завтра, — проговаривает сонно, прежде чем зевнуть.   
  
Тина не помнит, когда успела заснуть — это случилось само собой, незаметно. Спина у неё затекла спустя долгие часы почти что неподвижного сна в кресле, и что-то тёплое покалывало ей кожу. Как оказалось, это был плед, красный с хитромудрым синим узором и затерявшимися в нём пушинками пыльцы.   
  
За окном город понемногу обретал прежние краски. На подоконнике — шляпа, с яркими бирюзовыми стежками, сверкающими блекло-белыми искрами. «Точно, — понимает всё Гольдштейн, вспоминая одну из многих их вечерних бесед. — Сейчас она изучает насекомых». Радостная улыбка заиграла на её собственном лице: Ньют поистине была её чудом. Удивительным, ни на что в Нью-Йорке не похожим, настоящим чудом.   
  
Город за окном будто расцвёл в её глазах новыми масляными красками — в отличие от акварели, дождь смыть их будет не в силах.


End file.
